Plushtrap
Você está procurando por Springtrap, por Bonnie, por Toy Bonnie, por Shadow Bonnie, por Nightmare Bonnie ou até mesmo por Jack-O-Bonnie? Principal = é um personagem de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Ele é uma versão Nightmare de pelúcia de Springtrap. É o único antagonista que possui um minigame exclusivo, Fun with Plushtrap, e não aparece em nenhum outro local fora disto. Aparência Plushtrap é uma versão pelúcia de Springtrap. Ele é um coelho amarelo/dourado, só que diferente de seu homônimo, Plushtrap está totalmente inteiro, inclusive a sua orelha direita. Também é perceptível que a pelúcia não tem o botão de Springtrap. Plushtrap possui um tom de cor mais escurecido em sua barriga e em suas orelhas. Ele também possui apenas 4 dedos nas mãos e 3 nos pés, diferente de todos os outros animatrônicos Nightmare, que possuem cinco dedos tanto nas mãos quanto nos pés; isto lhe torna um personagem semelhante aos animatrônicos originais de Five Nights at Freddy's. A cabeça de Plushtrap parece ser maior que seu corpo em comparação aos outros animatrônicos Nightmare, apoiando o fato de que ele é uma pelúcia. Ele possui dentes um pouco afiados e olhos redondos. Ele parece estar em boas condições, com exceção de alguns pequenos rasgos em seu corpo. Localização Plushtrap é o único personagem do quarto jogo que aparece no Corredor, podendo ser visto lá em seu próprio minigame; "Fun with Plushtrap". Comportamento thumb|left|Jumpscare de Plushtrap Plushtrap possui uma I.A. extremamente diferente dos outros personagens do jogo. Ele é visto apenas em "Fun with Plushtrap" e fica mais agressivo e imprevisível a cada minigame. No minigame, Plushtrap começa em uma cadeira situada no final de um corredor escuro e geralmente se aproxima do jogador entrando nos quartos ali presentes. A única maneira de pará-lo é brilhando a Lanterna, o que fará com que ele rapidamente volte para seu local de partida ou esconda-se em um quarto próximo. Caso o jogador brilhe a lanterna enquanto Plushtrap estiver exatamente no "X", o personagem irá parar de se movimentar e o jogador ganhará um bônus de 2 horas na noite seguinte. Caso Plushtrap esteja escondido em uma sala ou sentado em sua cadeira quando o temporizador acabar, o jogador receberá uma tela de morte com a frase "TOO BAD". Caso Plushtrap chegue muito perto do jogador antes do tempo se esgotar, receberá um jumpscare por parte de Plushtrap e não receberá 2 horas de bônus na noite seguinte, fazendo com que a frase "TOO BAD" apareça novamente na tela. Áudio O som que Plushtrap emite ao atacar o jogador (O cupcake de Nightmare Chica também emite o mesmo som, embora seja apenas no menu Extra). Arquivo:FNAF4scream3.ogg Curiosidades *Durante sétimo teaser, o qual revelou Plushtrap, o código-fonte do site de Scott Cawthon mostrava as letras "Cyh", "gvh" e "gpe". Essas letras estão convertidas em Cifra de César, e traduzindo-as, respectivamente ficam "Plu", "sht" e "rap", formando a palavra Plushtrap (junção de plushie + springtrap). **Para decifrar as letras na Cifra de César, é preciso usar keys diferentes. Para "Cyh", usa-se a key 13, para "gvh", usa-se a key 12 e para "gpe", usa-se a key 11. *Plushtrap parece ter um papel bem menos importante do que os outros personagens do jogo. **Na verdade, ele parece não ter um papel importante nem na história e, presumivelmente, existe apenas como um personagem feito para o minigame. ***Como resultado, não se sabe realmente o que ele é e o motivo dele atacar o jogador, nem é explicado onde seu minigame acontece. *Plushtrap é o único antagonista de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 que não possui a palavra "Nightmare" em seu nome. *Diferente de seu homônimo, Plushtrap possui apenas quatro dedos, enquanto Springtrap possui cinco. *O grito de ataque de Plushtrap parece ser uma versão com o tom e a velocidade alterados do grito normal do jogo. *Plushtrap é o único antagonista de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 que ataca o jogador mas não encerra a noite (isto se o jumpscare de Nightmare Foxy dentro do Armário não for incluído). *Plushtrap é o segundo menor personagem da série, atrás apenas dos Nightmare Plushfreddies. *Quando sentado no "X", a mão esquerda de Plushtrap parece atravessar seu pé. *A mandíbula do endoesqueleto de Plushtrap não se move em seu jumpscare. *Curiosamente, Plushtrap parece ter um design diferente daquele apresentado no teaser. *Plushtrap parece ter uma tonalidade verde nas raízes dos dentes. Não se sabe o que isso significa. **É possível que isto seja devido ao efeito da luz, embora possa ser um sinal de deterioração. |-|Galeria = Jogatina Sitting_Plushtrap.png|Plushtrap sentado em sua cadeira Plush_trap_standing.jpg|Plushtrap em pé Plushtrapgettingintochair.gif|Plushtrap voltando para sua cadeira Ex.gif|Plushtrap visto se afastando para a porta da extrema direita Pr.gif|Plushtrap visto de afastando para a porta direita mais próxima PlushtrapPeeking3.gif|Plushtrap visto se afastando para a porta esquerda mais próxima PlushtrapSitting2.gif|Plushtrap sentando-se em frente à cadeira PlushtrapSittingX1.gif|Plushtrap sentando-se no "X" Fnaf_4_plushtrap_win_screen.png|Tela que aparece assim que o jogador ganha o minigame Imagens Clareadas PlushTrapPeeking3Brightend.gif|Plushtrap visto se afastando para a porta esquerda mais próxima PlushtrapPeeking1brightened.gif|Plushtrap visto se afastando para a porta da extrema direita Variados Teaser7normal.jpg|Plushtrap no sétimo teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Plushtrapextra.png|A textura de Plushtrap visto no meu Extra NightmarePlushtrapExtra.jpg|Plushtrap visto no menu Extra FunWithPlushtrap.png|O texto mostrado ao inicar o minigame "Fun with Plushtrap" Minigames Child_with_Springtrap_doll.png|Criança segurando um boneco de Spring Bonnie, o qual pode ser Plushtrap Outros Thankyou.jpg|Plushtrap junto com todos os personagens da série de Five Nights at Freddy's Thankyou3.jpg|Plushtrap junto com todos os personagens da série, com o primeiro endoesqueleto mudado Thankyou4.jpg|Plushtrap junto com todos os personagens da série, com o segundo endoesqueleto mudado Thankyou2.jpg|Plushtrap junto com todos os personagens da série, agora juntos com uma versão normal de Fredbear Imagens Clareadas Teaser7.jpg|O teaser que revelou Plushtrap ao público Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Pelúcias Categoria:Nightmare Categoria:Masculinos